Extrasensory Perception
is the power to perceive information without using the five physical senses, but to be sensed through an individual's mind alone. This is not a term used in-universe, but rather to denote various mental-based abilities. There are several types of extrasensory perception known to exist such as premonition, clairvoyance, telepathy, and remote hearing. Forms of Extrasensory Perception Clairvoyance Clairvoyance, also known as the Sight, is the ability to gain information about an object, person, location, or event through extrasensory perception. The users of this ability are able to see persons and events that are distant in time or space. Those with clairvoyance usually display the ability to perceive future events, the ability to perceive past events, and the perception of events happening outside of the normal range of knowledge. A being with this ability might be labeled as a "psychic." Desire Sensing Desire Sensing is the ability to telepathically read the greatest, innermost desire of another person. The user is able to sense a person's desire simply by cupping their hands at each side of the target's face. Divination Divination is an ability that is used to gain information through various mystical or supernatural means. Many magical beings are shown to possess some skill at divination, most prominently witches and necromancers. However, it is assumed that certain aspects of this ability can be taught to others, even possibly mortals. Empathy Empathy is the ability to sense and feel the emotions of others. The users of this power are labeled as "empaths." Empathic Telepathy Empathic Telepathy (or Telepathic Empathy) is a branch of empathy, allowing the user to hear the thoughts of others. This power is an expansion of empathy that acts as a mixture of both empathy and telepathy. The users of this ability need to make tactical contact to be able to do so. Clothing does not act as a barrier, meaning users do not need skin-to-skin contact to make an empathic connection, only the close proximity of touch. The users of this ability are also able to project their thoughts into the minds of another being and conduct telepathic conversations. Mediumship Mediumship is the ability to perceive and communicate with ghosts and spirits. This ability can manifest in several different applications. The best-known forms involve the user simply "hearing" or receiving the message and passing it on or a manifestation of the spirit could also occur.As seen in "You're Dead to Me". Magic Sense Magic Sense is the ability to sense the manifestation of powerful magical energies. The users of this ability are also able to determine the effect of the magic in which they are sensing. Prophecy Prophecy, also known as Premonition, is the ability to foresee events from the future. The users of this ability are sometimes referred to as "prophets". Psychometry Psychometry is a spell that allows an empath to see a past event by touching an object. Empaths can use this spell to achieve a psychometric analysis of the events surrounding a particular object via tactical contact. Remote Hearing Remote Hearing is the ability to hear one's name being spoken, regardless of distance. The call only works if the name is spoken with purpose and intent. Just saying the name aloud will not work. Whitelighters possess this power as part of their magical bond and ability to sense their charges. Sensing Sensing is the ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. It is a common power possessed by both good and evil. Some users of this ability are not only able to track people but also to sense their status, such as their virginity. Whitelighters have the ability to locate their charges. Their power also allows their charges to communicate with them simply by calling out their name, allowing them to hear a charge's call whenever the charge is in immediate danger or in need of help so that they can then orb to their aid. Necromancers are to be able to sense a soul that they have resurrected simply by smelling a person. Known Users ;Original Power *Xin Jing *Nashter *Elyon Brown *Weira Escanor *Weira Escanor's mother *Phobos Escanor *New Element *William Collins ;Artifacts/Locations *Heart of Kandrakar *The Heart of Meridian *Seal of Nerissa *The Auramere of Quintessence ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *The Mage (as the ex-Guardian of Quintessence) *Nerissa Crossnic (as the ex-Guardian of Quintessence) *Wilhelmina Vandom (as the Guardian of Quintessence) *Caleb (after taking over the Guardians' powers; formerly) *Cornelia Hale (as the ex-Quinto-Guardian) *Sixtar (as the Quinto-Guardian) *Lord Cedric (via the Scepter of Phobos) *Miranda (received the power from Lord Cedric) *Astral Will (as Wilhelmina Vandom's Altermere) References Category:Powers Category:Mental magic